Regal
by Treanz-Alyce
Summary: Memoirs of the Conte Kings. A collection of drabbles spanning five generations. Ch4 - Princess Lianokami wonders what could have been. Ch5 - Prince Jasson reflects on his father's addiction.
1. Bruise

**Regal**

**Summary**: Memoirs of the Conté Kings. A collection.

**Title**: Bruises

**Character**: Roald (snr)

**Rating**: G

**Note**: Checkout fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com for the new Goldenlake community :)

…

His backside hits the ground with a soft thud. Roald whimpers slightly; the stone is cold in the shade of the harsh summer day. Scrambling back up, he eyes his older brother warily.

Nine-year-old Reginald advances on the younger Prince. A grin slowly spreads across his face. He is the older son, the heir, and he does what he wants. The pudgy six-year-old hits the pavement with a harder smack this time. For a moment, Roald doesn't move. Reginald fleetingly wonders if he has pushed too hard. Then the boy on the ground stirs, and he chuckles to mask his brief apprehension.

He hears laughter behind him as his spectators note their cue. They are his well-bred chorus. The Prince basks in their admiration for his bravery. After all, his father says that a king needs keep his subjects in their places. Reginald gets an early start with his brother.

Menacingly, he places a foot on Roald's chest. "I didn't say you could get up." He delights to see that tears well in his victim's eyes.

Roald bites his lip. He refuses to cry. "I don't need to ask you. Leave me alone." He looks up into his brother's deep blue eyes pitifully.

The oldest brother smirks, but the game becomes less fun as his Roald refuses to submit. He turns to another boy cowering slightly in the shadows. "Rufus", Reginald coaxes, "would you like to come and play?" Slowly, the youngest Prince leaves the safety of the doorway. He edges around the boy lying on the pavement, as gracefully as a four-year-old can manage.

Reginald throws one last look of disgust down at Roald. He scuffs dirt onto what he knows is the other boy's favorite play tunic. Leading hid friends away, he muses out loud. "Rufus, I need a footman. Or a dog," He pauses. "Yes, you can be my dog. Bark for me!" The other boys giggle as the King's son bellows like an animal.

Roald sees a figure standing over him, offering him a hand. Gareth of Naxen, a friend of his brother, tries to haul him up. The Prince pushes him away, attempting to salvage what remains of his dignity. "Just go!" Roald orders angrily. He stands on chubby legs, and then doubles over in pain. The older boy watches him shrewdly for a moment, then shrugs and follows Reginald and his pack.

Tears stream down Roald's cheeks. He spends the rest of the summer alone in the nursery.


	2. Kisses

**Regal**

**Summary**: Memoirs of the Conté Kings. A collection.

**Title**: Kisses

**Character**: Roald (jnr)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Note**: This was too delicious to not write. .

…

They know what they are doing is wrong. It doesn't mean she kisses him any softer. It doesn't slow his hand as he reaches up her silken skirts. She refuses to see him as she had before, just another uncle. He tries not to think about his own daughter, the same age as her. Neither hesitates as they fumble towards the study.

He lifts her onto the desk, clearing any unfortunate papers with a single sweep. Pulling away only momentarily, he glances into her liquid eyes. Vania simply tilts her head back, exposing her neck in an unspoken question. He answers hungrily, tracing her long, white neck with sharp kisses. Reaching behind, he loosens her bodice as she entwines her arms around his neck. This guides his mouth to the top of her breasts, and he buries himself there as she arches her back, giddy with want.

The door swings open, and her brother Roald enters. His face reveals that he is not surprised to find them in such a compromising position. "Vania," he growls, "they're waiting." He glances towards her companion, who hurriedly smoothes his tunic. "Your betrothed is in the throne room, _eager_ to make your acquaintance."

She leans back lazily, still on the table. "Tell them I'm ill," she orders. Carelessly, the princess tosses a smile to her lover.

Roald snarls in frustration. Grabbing her forearm, he pulls her off the table. Vania shrieks indignantly and tries to push him away, but the prince is older and stronger. He drags her behind him, declaring, "You'll come now, as you are."

As an afterthought, Roald turns back to the other man. "Stay away," he orders, "_Uncle_ Gary. Or else."


	3. Daughter

**Regal**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Character**: Roald (snr)

**Summary**: The daughter he always wanted, but never got the chance to know.

**- - -**

**Daughter  
**

**- - -**

When he found out his mistress was pregnant, he could have kicked himself for not being more careful.

Admittedly, Roald had always wanted another child. So had Lianne, but they'd given up on that dream years ago.

Now, faced with the dilemma of what to do, and not wanting to upset his wife, he decided to stow his mistress far in the north.

And though Roald knew he'd done the right thing, nothing could quite compare to the regret he felt when he heard the news that the new Lady of Dunlath had borne her Lord a daughter called Maura.

- - -


	4. Page

**Regal**

**Rating**: PG-13

**Character**: Lianokami

**Summary**: She contemplates the future, and how things might've turned out differently.

A/N: Check out Goldenlake (fiefgoldenlake dot proboards dot com).

**- - -  
**

**Page  
**

**- - -**

When Lianokami turns ten, there is discussion over the proper course of her education.

Grandmother Thayet pushes for her to train with the Riders, who will one day bear her name. Mama, aghast at the thought of her only child tramping around the countryside, suggests that the Queen's Ladies might be a more suitable compromise.

Father ignores them both, deciding she should have a well-rounded education, with tutors in everything from military tactics to music.

No one asks Lianokami what she wants. She likes to think though, that if her Grandfather was still alive, he'd suggest she become a Page.

- - -


	5. Addict

** Regal**

**Rating**: G

**Character**: Jasson ('The Old King')

**Summary**: Jasson reflects on his father's addiction. Written for Goldenlake Drabble Prompt #3, Addiction

**- - -**

**Addict**

**- - -**

It wasn't so much that his father didn't care about him, Jasson reflected, because he was sure that he did. It was more that his father's wife and her court kept the King so busy, between the drink and the smoke, that he had no time for the matters of the Kingdom, much less his eldest son and heir.

It was the latest thing at court, to burn some sort of leaf from Carthak and inhale the vapours through a long pipe. Many a time Jasson had walked into his father's chambers, to find a group of noblemen and women draped lazily across the expensive furniture, the air of the room stained with acrid smoke.

There were rumours that the King was now so dependent on the smoke that he was unable give his new Queen the child she desperately craved. The simple hobby had had blown out into the full-time pursuit of pleasure, rendering the King incapable of even attending a simple Council meeting. When the shakes and hallucinations set in, and the King would no longer rise from his bed without heavy doses of his smoke, the Council finally intervened.

Which was why the Regent for the King of Tortall, barely-knighted Prince Jasson, fronted the War Chamber in his father's place.

He glanced over the battle plans in front of him. "We declare war on the morrow," he confirmed. "The King of Barzun will sorely regret his aggressions."

_And_, he added to himself, _I will not regret mine._

_- - -  
_


End file.
